starfrontiersrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Defensive Screens and Suits
Power Screens.'''All powerscreens except the chameleon screen are worn like belts around the waist. Special adapters are provided for Dralasites at no extra cost. Only one powerscreen can be worn or used at one time. Putting on or taking off a powerscreen takes five turns. When a screen runs out of power. it has no effect. '''Albedo Screen. An albedo screen projects a silvery aura that absorbs laser damage. The aura completely surrounds the person wearing the screen. For every 5 points (or fraction of 5 points) absorbed, 1 SEU is drained from the power source. For example, absorbing 11 points of damage drains 3 SEU. The person wearing the screen will take no damage from lasers as long as the power holds out. A person can fire a laser weapon out of an albedo screen. Gauss Screen. A gauss screen generates an invisible barrier that protects the wearer from electrical attacks (electrostunners, electric swords, shock gloves, stunsticks). The screen drains 2 SEU every time it absorbs an attack. There is a quick flash of light when the screen is hit. As long as the power holds out, a character wearing a gauss screen is immune to electrical attacks. Holo Screen. A holo screen projects a 3-dimensinal image around its wearer. The image is projected from a holo disc, a small disk that slides into the top of the holo screen control unit. The holo disc contains complete holographic information on one person or thing. For example, a holo disc could project the image of an adult male Yazirian in civilian clothes. The holo screen is only 80% effective. On a roll of 81-00 an onlooker will notice something is wrong. The holo image is limited to roughly the same size and shape as the wearer. For example, a Vrusk could not masquerade as a Human. Personalized holo discs can be ordered for 5,000 Cr. A personalized holo disc contains holo information on a specific individual. Producing a personalized holo disc takes 1d10 months, because it requires detailed (and very illegal) holo-filming of the desired subject. If the subject is willing, the filming can be done in one day. A camouflage feedback loop can be added to the holo screen for an additional 1,000 Cr. The camouflage loop adjusts the holo image to match nearby surroundings, giving the wearer an 80% chance to be "invisible" to onlookers. Inertia Screen. An inertia screen defends against all projectile weapons, gyrojet pistols and rifles, fragmentation grenades, explosives and all melee weapons except electrical or sonic weapons. When hit by one of these weapons, the screen uses 2 SEU and absorbs one-half of the damage caused by the attack. The wearer takes the other half of the damage. If the damage can not be divided evenly, the character takes the smaller half. Simp-Screen. '''A simp screen performs in similar fashion to an albedo screen and even has a similar silvery aura about it, but it is energized to protect against proton beam fire. For every 6 points (or fraction of 6 points) absorbed, 1 SEU is drained from the power source. For example, absorbing 21 points of damage drains 4 SEU. Any weapon can be fired out of the simp screen. As long as the power holds out, the wearer will take no damage from a rafflur weapon. '''Sonic Screen. A sonic screen is also known as a hush field, because no sound can cross it, either coming in or going out. The screen also absorbs all sonic attacks that hit it. It uses 1 SEU of energy every minute it is on and 2 SEU every time it absorbs a sonic attack. A character inside a sonic screen can communicate only with a radio or hand signals. Albedo Suit. An albedo suit is made from a special shiny flexible material. It will reflect the damage from a laser attack. For each point of damage reflected, the suit takes 1 point of damage. When it has accumulated 100 points of damage or more, the suit becomes useless. Skeinsuit. A skeinsuit is made of light ballistic cloth. It absorbs damage just like an inertia screen. It also can be used along with an inertia screen. A character wearing both a skeinsuit and an inertia screen would take only one-fourth damage from ballistic attacks. The suit is ruined when it takes 50 points or more of damage. Two types of skeinsuits are available: military and civilian. Military skeinsuits are camouflage green. Civilian skeinsuits look like regular clothing. '''Synthvelope. '''A synthvelope suit is like a synthetic one-piece envelope that absorbs the damage from proton beam weapons (rafflurs). Like an aldebo suit for lasers, each point of damage reflected wears away 1 point of the suit's reflective properies. When it has accumulated 100 points of damage or more, the suit becomes useless. The suit must be stepped into from the back and zipped up, completely encasing the wearer's body except for the head. It is flexible enough for a Dralasite to use. (source- Star Frontiers: 25th Anniversary Edition)